In Too Deep
by CandyLove15
Summary: It all started with just business, all I had to do was get the necessary information and publish it. But along the way his voice wouldn’t leave my mind. His face wouldn’t leave my sight. His touch was fire in my veins. I was in too deep to go back now ..


Chapter 1: Should've said no.

When I was younger, struggling hopefully with a number of short and hopeless relationships, I heard all the clichés. After each and every break-up my family and friends would gather around and utter every gems of advices such as "Love will only come when you're not looking for it" or "You'll find love when you least expect it". I used to despite hearing those things. But the fact is that love actually came when I wasn't looking for it and it certainly wasn't where I expected to find it.

* * *

I re-edited the same paragraph for the millionth time and still wasn't sure of the result. As soon as another idea popped into my mind the telephone next to me rang, pulling my attention away from the computer screen.

"Damn it" I said as I travelled my finger beneath my glasses and rubbed my tired eyes. From between my fingers I glanced at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Naomi," the editing manager at the _Royal Magazine_, Tom Flanagan, began talking without even bothering to say hello, "something has to be done about what we talked earlier in my office."

Allow me to say that I had given it a lot of thought, maybe too much. For now, nothing seemed to be good enough or convincing. Basically, all Mister-I-know-everything wanted, was a juicy tale about the Jonas Brothers. He always said; 'The Jonas Brothers' image is too good to be true' and he wanted to prove it. _Royal Magazine_ began going on sale just a couple of months ago and the only secret to make a magazine better than another is the gossip. Us writers needed to spice up stories as much as possible to make it more catchy for the readers.

"Yes, I'm working on it." I admitted taking a sip of coffee. Caffeine was the only think that was keeping me up lately.

"Don't interrupt me, Mrs. West." He barked at me. "See. Now, I forgot what I was going to say."

"I'm sorry." I breathed lowering my gaze and then let out a sigh.

_The life of Naomi West_

_Here we go again. Same old, same old. Mister-don't-interrupt-me strikes and poor little Naomi don't say a single word. It must be sad for her being so mild and defend less._

_Dear Miss West, grow some balls and for once fight him back, show him who you are and give him a lesson. _

_Yours truly,_

_Your bored conscious._

_xoxo_

"As I was saying, something needs to be done. After giving it a lot of thought, there's only one thing left to do." He paused for a second and I wasn't sure if I should ask him myself or not. But I knew perfectly it wasn't what he wanted, so I kept my mouth shut and waited. "Listen carefully; the only way to get access of what happens in their personal life is to be actually in it." He concluded being sure of himself.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and stood in my office with a blank expression on my face. "I'm not sure I understood exactly what you mean Sir."

"Jesus! Naomi, what I meant is that you have to get into their life somehow and write that damn story or consider yourself fired."

"But –."

"Don't argue with me. The job is yours, do you want it or not?" he asked me.

_How am I going to get into their lives?_

_What should I do to get valuable information?_

_What if I get caught?_

All of these question were roaming into my head but I wouldn't dare ask him any. He waited impatiently for my answer as my breaths became heavier and my stomach churned.

"When do I start?" I finally said with disappointment.

"The first."

Shit. November first only gave me 2 weeks to prepare myself and make up a plan. I knew I couldn't handle it. I didn't _want to _handle it. But now, what's done is done, too late for second thoughts.

Fuck me side ways.

"Okay then, as soon as I come up with a plan, I'll give you a call or come by your office." I said insecurely.

"Fine." He said and hung up on me. Well, he didn't say hello, I didn't expect him to say any goodbyes.

_The Life of Naomi West_

_Poor little N, couldn't say no because her pig of a boss would fire her. You can't really blame her, huh? But let's admit it, she is a looser. It's time to grow up and prove something to yourself Naomi._

_Lots of kisses,_

_The better side of you._

_xoxo._

* * *

"You have to do what?" Eve asked flattered with what I had just told her. Eve was my best friend, we met back in high school and remained inseparable ever since. She's like the peanut butter to my jelly, the hip to my hop and the rock to my roll.

I think you got the point.

"Yep, you heard well."

"No offence, but your boss is the most lunatic person I've ever encountered." She admitted.

I shrugged, it's not like I never heard it before. "Totally, he's such a dick and a pain in the ass."

She handed me Noah into my arms and I eyed him with an evil look. Noah Knight was Eve's two year old baby boy. The weekend before Eve took off for some winter sun in Goa, she met an English man and got herself pregnant.

"_Great", she said, tossing the white plastic stick into the bin and clapping her hands as though she has just made a decision about what to have for dinner. "I'm officially a single mother. Look at the bright side, at least people will know I had one good fuck before my life ended."_

"_But... how -?" I began._

"_How what?" Eve asked. "How did I get pregnant? Well, Nay, it goes like this --."_

"_How will you do it on your own?" I cut her off worriedly._

Eve Knight gave the certain impression that she glided through life. Certainly, in the five or so years that I have known her she managed to duck most of the crisis that torment the average teenage girls. It was like a fairy godmother had waved a wand over her head as she emerged into the world and stayed by her side ever since. Until the fateful night when her fairy went completely AWOL, Eve met 'what's-his-name' and conceived a son.

I was going to hand him back to his mum as soon as I got a glimpse that her hands were empty again. "Hang on, will you?"

"He can smell I'm an amateur. God, I hate kids!" I nibbled my lower lip and eyed him cautiously. "Will you just take him back now," I said. "I think there's something going on with this kids' nappy." I handed him to her with a disgusted face.

Side Note: I hate Kids. Seriously. They're so whiney and lead you to lots of trouble and unwanted responsibility. Don't get me wrong, I want one of my own someday but still I hate kids. What can I say? I'm a freak.

"There's always something going on with his nappy, when he's in _your _hands." Eve lifted her baby up and took a sniff. "Can't smell a thing. Are you sure you didn't just fart? Fancy trying to blame it on a baby." She said joking.

"Do you think I'm in the mood for your not-so-funny jokes right now? My mind is still trying to find a plan for this Jonas-mission." I said as I let out a sly smile.

"First, you should get new clothes."

I wasn't sure what she intended by that but I responded with this. "There's no need, I have a lot of new ones."

"I meant, as in attractive new clothes. You're still young and you wear a lot of black and it makes you look depressed."

Should I be offended?

"I'm not depressed." I protested.

"No, you're not, that's why you should wear more light colors. Naomi, if you want to attract three rock stars you have to look your best."

"Geez, fine I'll go shopping. Happy?" I forfeit. Debating with Eve is useless, she always win no matter what.

_Will they even notice me?_

_Maybe they'll laugh at me!_

_Or worse … maybe they won't even look at me!_

"Since you're the one always with an answer up your sleeve, tell me what should I do?" I asked her.

"If it was me?" she asked and I nodded in response. "If it was me, I would go backstage at one of their concerts, drag them into the janitor's closet and rape them." She announced and my jaw dropped down.

"Okaaay but I'm not you, thank god." I said with a loud sigh.

"_Thank-you-very-much_." She said and I let out a laugh.

"I think this whole idea is insane and immature!" I exclaimed in frustration. "I mean, do you think that three famous brothers would even take in consideration to even look at a girl like me?"

"Naomi, what do you mean a girl like you? You're beautiful and if they don't think that, they're totally nuts." Should I even believe her? She's the Barbie doll look alike, not me.

"Whatever." I said with a chuckle and we both stared for a second.

"I got it!" she exclaimed and everyone from within distance stared at us. "I was surfing on the internet and read that there was going to be a cocktail party for their mother's birthday."

"So?"

"Geez, you should go and try to talk to them." She replied.

"Let's pretend, I'm taking in consideration this crazy idea. How would I get in, I don't have an invite smart-ass." I argued.

"Oops that one slipped my mind," She said. "But I do have plan B."

"Let's hear it."

"Follow the target and catch their attention. You know, pretend that a car hit you or that you broke a leg."

Why do her ideas sound so painful?? But still it might work!

"As much as I hate to say it, but you're my hero." I said with a laugh.

Eve paused for a minutes, than a smile spread on her lips. "Well, you need an assistant. Take me."

"The paper won't pay for an assistant." I informed.

"Bummer." Her smile fell and her gaze lowered to see Noah sleeping like an angel.

"Anyways, as soon as I get home I call Mr. Flanagan and tell him the 'genius idea' you had." I announced.

"Good," She told me and changed the subject. "I met a guy."

Sure she did. "Oh, what a surprise?"

"Yes and he has a friend." Leaning back in the chair, I stared at her for a moment and smiled.

"The last 'friend' you set me up with had a serial killer van and took cigarettes as though they were gums." I informed her.

"Look at the bright side, you made a story out of it. I still remember his face when he read about himself in your magazine."

With that, I snorted with laughter. "Too bad for him, the story was a hit."

"This time would be different, you would really like him."

It's not like I haven't heard that thing a gazillion times before. I'm no good for any relationships longer than one week. It's just that me and relationship don't mix.

"That's the whole problem. If I like him, I know he'll treat me like crap, than dump me." I protested.

"You're never going to open up to someone, if you don't try." She stated. "You haven't had a boyfriend since Luke."

I shook my head. "Yeah, and look how that story turned out." He would borrow money from me to buy other women presents. Totally sick, I know.

_The Life of Naomi West._

_Dear Ms. I'm-scared-to-have-a-boyfriend,_

_I know you had a couple of bad relationships in the past but stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stop being a scared little bitch and start dating !!!_

_Lots of love,_

_The girl in need of a dick._

_xoxo_

"Fine, I won't set you up with him. I'm not in the mood for a debate." Wow, that's a new one.

"Me neither, I have enough things on my mind for now." I explained.

"We should really make a list for this Jonas thingy." She recommended.

"Like guide line and stuff?" I questioned.

"Yes." She affirmed. Eve pulled out her agenda along with a pen and took a piece of paper off. "Let's begin."

"Um," I started and paused for a second. "I don't think I should tell them who I work for, right?" Eve shook her head quickly and jot down; _Never say where you work._

"You should keep a low profile about yourself. Just tell them that you're still looking for a job or something." She recommended.

I bit my lip for a bit, thinking of something else to write. "Do you have any other ideas for the second one?" I asked with interest.

_The Life of Naomi West._

_Dear Naomi West, _

_Deep down your heart, you know exactly that this stuff isn't for you. You don't have the courage neither the strength for this kind of job. Typical you, always doing what other people want you to do. _

_Why did you except?_

_Are you trying to prove something to your boss?_

_Beware you may end up heartbroken or worse._

_Kisses,_

_Your sane self._

_Xoxo_

* * *

I was changing in to a tank top and a pair of cute shorts when I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Naomi, its Mr. Flanagan and---."

I cut him off in mid-sentence. "I was going to call you just this instance." I lied. Of course.

"Oh, what a coincidence." he said mocking me. "So, do you have a plan?"

"Sort of. I was thinking of following them around and catch their attention. That's the first step, of course." I said trying to act calm and casual.

"Hmmm," Was all he said, there was a pause for a second and then he continued. "We'll talk in more detail later this week." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and hung up on .

Oh my God, I'm the meanest and most ungrateful girl in the entire world for accepting this. When I die, I am so going to burn in hell. Seriously.


End file.
